The Missing Heir
by H20eagles
Summary: Strong T, mabey an 'M' in future chapters. Hiccup was never the strongest or the fastest and he couldn't even track footprints, so when he messes up again, Stoick has no choice but to end his life. But as always when a life ends, a new life is born. Will the new Hiccup have enough and destroy his old life forever or save it...
1. Chapter 1

**Ok Before I say anything else, this is a DarkFanfic, if you don't like that stuff, then don't read.**

 **This idea come to me, when I read Heir and Pride. First few chapter, it will sound like the same but trust me, it's all written by me also some of the character will be OCC for a while but change back to their normal selves. I hope you like the fanfic, and the chapter should come out every Monday. Anyway enough with the talking let's begin.**

Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD

Chapter 1

"Berk. Twelve days north of hopeless and a few degrees south of freezing to death. It's located solidly on the meridian of misery. My village. In a word, sturdy. It's been here for seven generations, but every single building is new."

"We have fishing, hunting and a charming view of the sunsets. The only problems are the pests. You see, where most places have mice or mosquitoes. We have...

...dragons."

The usual scenes of chaos met him. Vikings fighting dragons, dragons raiding stores, houses being burnt. He ducked under two fighters and sprinted down between the houses, and the villagers were as pleased as usual to see him.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Get back inside!"

He ducked under other villagers, getting the same shout from anyone else but he ignored them and ran harder. It was dangerous to be out, but his job was to help Gobber the smithy during raids.

His father was always out leading the defence in the village and Hiccup had always wanted to do his part to help his village. He rounded a corner and a strong hand wrenched him backwards then holding him up by his collar, narrowly saving him from a huge stream of fire. He winced as Stoick looked at him angrily.

"What are you...? What is he doing outside?" he growled, glancing around. No one answered but the Chief didn't expect an answer. He released the boy. "Get inside!" he snarled at him and Hiccup ran on as he heard his father get a report from Sven on the attack.

Hiccup dashed into the open door of the forge, he glanced back to see the fire beacons raise into the dragon-infested sky. Gobber looked up from a broken sword, which he was pounding with his hammer prosthetic hand.

"Nice of you to show up," the blacksmith said sarcastically. "I thought you'd been carried away!" Hiccup continue to walk through the shop, took off his vest and dragged on his leather apron, all with a smile. After a day when no one seemed to want him at all, it was a relief to be with Gobber, who seemed to have forgotten his earlier anger at the boy for his lateness.

"Who, me? Nah-they couldn't handle all...this..." he replied and demonstrated his scrawny and very unimpressive physique. Gobber glanced up as the boy struggled to manhandle a war-hammer into the rack.

"Well, they need toothpicks, don't they?" he shot back and the boy smiled. Runt, toothpick and fishbone were the most common insults thrown at him and while Hiccup knew, he was small and scrawny for a fifthteen year old, the constant repetition still hurt. Though not as much as being called Useless...

"Always happy to help," he muttered and had to put his entire body weight into pumping the bellows and getting the fire hotter. He threw the hatch open and a dozen Vikings immediately thrust their weapons in to hurry the boy. With a sigh, he gathered them in his arms and began sorting them. Gobber stared at the boy: he could tell when Hiccup was unhappy and the boy was troubled.

The blacksmith was Stoick's best friend and had helped the Chief raise his son after the boy's mother was taken as a baby. He knew Hiccup and could recognised the boy was different to the average Viking. However, Stoick always trying to make the boy into a perfect Viking son was never going to work. Gobber knew that his friend was so focussed on making his boy a proper Viking that he forgot the boy had any feelings.

A diet of criticism, shouting and humiliation certainly hadn't turned Hiccup into Snotlout-thank the gods-and it was unlikely to suddenly take effect. Gobber made a mental note to have another word with his angry and embittered friend about his son.

Hiccup was leaning out the hatch, staring. Gobber peered over his shoulder and saw the fire crew-the other teens-at work. He knew that Hiccup was needed in the forge but he could understand the boy's heartfelt desire to join them. He had very little positive interaction with his peers and had begged to join them in the fire crew but the entire village council had vetoed the suggestion, already envisaging the utter destruction of the village.

The boy was staring with a slightly goofy expression, his gaze locked on the lithe shape of Astrid and Gobber smiled. He knew the lad had a massive crush on her-his inability to string a coherent sentence together in her presence was a giveaway-but she was as dismissive of him as the rest. With a regretful sigh, he hauled the boy away from the window.

"Get back inside!" he snapped. Hiccup looked up plaintively, his big green eyes pleading.

"Oh please, let me out!" he begged. "I need to make my mark!"

"You've made plenty of marks...all in the wrong places!" Gobber pointed out, jabbing him in the chest with his prosthetic hand-now a pair of tongs. Hiccup wasn't giving up.

"I just need to get out...and slay a dragon. My life will get infinitely better," he added and the plea was much clearer. It couldn't get much worse. "I may even get a date," he murmured gently. Gobber glared at him. He was exasperated. No one would want Hiccup!

"How? You can't lift an axe. You can't swing a sword. You can't even use these..." Gobber lifted a heavy set of stone bolas which a villager grabbed and used to bring down a Gronckle. Hiccup backed away, gesturing to a device he had been working on in the back room.

"No-but this will throw them for me!" he said quickly, his eyes serious. The boy couldn't help inventing machines to fight dragons. He patted the cover and the thing instantly launched a bola and flattened a Viking queuing at the hatch. Hiccup winced and mentally noted that he would have to go and apologise to Bjorn later.

"You see?" Gobber snapped.

"Minor calibration issues," Hiccup offered quickly but Gobber advanced on him and he backed away. Gobber was one of the few people he didn't fear would hit him but Gobber was huge, intimidating and probably crazy and he could still devise some annoying punishments that would wipe out what little spare time Hiccup had for his inventing. The blacksmith scanned the skinny shape in front of him.

"If you ever want to get out there, you need to stop all of ...this..." He indicated brusquely. Hiccup frowned.

"You just gestured to all of me," he complained, his tone slightly hurt. Gobber nodded.

"That's right-stop being all of you!" he encouraged the boy. Hiccup stiffened.

"Ohhh-you, sir, are playing a dangerous game-keeping this much raw Viking-ness contained..." he replied spiritedly. "There will be CONSEQUENCES!" Gobber looked unimpressed, though he was glad the boy was still willing to stand up for himself.

"I'll take my chances," he said swiftly and spun as they heard and explosion. Since the disastrous raid where Stoick had been severely injured, his brother Spitelout-Snotlout's father-had been Stoick's physical avatar. Stoick had offered to stand down as Chief but the village to a Viking had demanded he stay on. Though physical prowess was important, they recognised his skills in leadership, his wisdom and justice and his diplomacy. Spitelout was almost as strong as Stoick but vacuous verging on stupid, a man whose only plan was to hit something and then, if that didn't work, to hit it harder. So Stoick sent Spitelout to lead the fighting in the lower defences while he directed the overall defence, often from the plaza but usually from the Great Hall.

"Is that...?" Hiccup asked, peering around the blacksmith. The whine sounded through the air and a catapult exploded in a welter of purple fire.

"NIGHT FURY!" Hiccup leaned further forward as the shout echoed round the besieged village.

"The dragon that no one has seen. This thing never steals food and never misses. No one has ever brought down a Night Fury. That's why I'm gonna be the first," he murmured. He had noted the sleek black shape always zoomed through the explosion as it veered away and he had memorised the sleek shape, with wide bat-like wings. Another explosion sounded and another catapult went down. Gobber made his decision.

"They need me out there!" he announced, switching his prosthetic for an axe. He fixed Hiccup in a stern blue glare. "Stay. Here. Now." Hiccup stared back as Gibber hobbled outside on his leg leg and threw himself into the fray with a roar. But the boy's gaze swung back to his machine. Another explosion made up his mind and he threw his leather apron off. Maybe he could make his father proud at last.

He closed his ears to the cries of the villagers ordering him to get back inside and pushed the Mangler-as he had dubbed his bola-launcher-into position on an outcrop in the upper village. Then he snapped it open and narrowed his eyes, focussing on the remaining catapult in the lower defences. He could hear the Night Fury coming round for another pass and lined up the weapon.

"Give me something to shoot at," he murmured. Not that he expected the gods to help: why would they want to involve themselves in the shipwreck that was his life? But the catapult exploded and he fired at the black shape that zoomed through the explosion. The recoil tossed him onto his back but he scrambled up to see if he hit anything. And then he heard it: a shriek of pain and saw something silhouetted against the stars, arching down the impact into Raven Point forest.

He leapt in the air. "Oh, I hit it! I hit it! Did anyone see that?" he shouted and spun-to spy the menacing head of a Monstrous Nightmare rounding a house. He backed away. "Except you," he sighed and ran for his life.

Stoick was shouting orders to the Vikings who had trapped a trio of Nadders that had been after the sheep. He bore the species special animosity, since it was another trio of Nadders-or maybe it was the same trio?-that had almost killed him as he rescued his disobedient boy. Mentally, he had stopped calling Hiccup his son after that day. He roared another order and then he heard it-the desperate scream that had him coiled in a mixture of worry and fury. The boy was out AGAIN! He scanned the skyline and saw the skinny shape racing down, pursued by a Monstrous Nightmare!

Hiccup scrambled and almost fell, narrowly missing being incinerated. He knew he needed to get the village, to the fighters and wondered what his dad would say. He guessed his father would be absolutely mad. The Nightmare missed him again and he dashed behind one of the huge posts suspending the fire beacons. He was so skinny that his slight frame could completely hide behind the tree trunk post. And then he flinched as the dragon poured all its flame at him. He could feel the heat as it rushed by but the post held-just-though it was groaning and creaking ominously. His breaths scorching his throat and heart galloping with fear, he glanced to his right...as the dragon snaked its long neck round to his left. The jaws opened to end the boy...

...and the Stoick's hammer crashed into the muzzle and knocked the beast back half a dozen yards. Limping, the Chief lurched at it, his hammer raised. The dragon narrowed its eyes and then spat it a gout of flame at the man. But all it managed was small burp: it was empty. Stoick gave a nasty smile.

"You're all out!" he shouted and slammed the dragon with his hammer again. The dragon backed away. They all knew of the flame-haired warrior, his ferocious fists and his implacable will. The dragons believed he had been killed but he was alive and the Nightmare didn't fancy its chances: it backed away and flew off at speed. Stoick gave a grim grin: it was his first action since the attack and it had invigorated him, reminding him just of how much he enjoyed killing dragons.

Then a sickening crack sounded behind him as the tortured post of the beacon finally gave way, dumping the enormous fire basket in the ground. The Chief watched as the basket rolled down the hill, crushing houses, setting more fires and freeing the Nadders, which immediately made off with the sheep. In fact, all the dragons were leaving, laden with loot. So he concentrated on the skinny shape, wincing and flinching at every crunch and crack as the fire basket continued its destruction of the lower village. Hiccup looked up, his shoulders tense: he knew he was in desperate trouble.

"Sorry...Dad," he said. Stoick scowled at him as the villagers silently glared at the boy. Hiccup stared at the ground meekly for a minute but knew he had to explain. "Okay-but I hit a Night Fury!" he added

There were mutters of disbelief and annoyance that Useless had not only destroyed half the village and let the dragons get away with half the food but that he was lying in a ridiculous attempt to excuse his irresponsible actions. Stoick grabbed him by the arm and hauled him bodily up towards the plaza. His rage seemed to improve his usually uneven gait.

"It's not like the last time!" Hiccup protested quickly. "I really actually hit it this time! You guys were busy and I had a really clear shot. It came down over Raven Point and if we get a search party..."

"ENOUGH!" Stoick roared, lurching to a halt. The boy flinched and stared up at the Chief. His father was mad beyond anything he had seen and he felt his pulse fluttering in his chest. Memories of Stoick's cruel verbal dismantling of his son raced through his memory. "Enough!" the Chief repeated. Hiccup squared his shoulders, preparing himself for another dressing down. "Every time you come outside, you cause disaster!" Hiccup swallowed anxiously. "Can't you see that? Winter is coming and I have whole village to feed!"

Hiccup glanced round at the assembled villagers. Not one of them looked starving: all of them would make three of him. "Between you and me, the village could do with a little less feeding, don't you think?" he said in a low voice. Stoick's scowl deepened and he knew his feeble quip had been ill-judged.

"Go back to the house and STAY THERE!" he snapped. He turned to Gobber. "See that he gets and stays there!" The blacksmith came up behind the boy, cuffed him on the back of the head and pushed him up the hill. The villagers were still muttering and the Chief could sense an ugly mood. Spitelout marched up to him.

"Is that it?" he asked, his voice angry. He had been very vocal over the last few months-both in private and in council-about punishing Hiccup. His demands had been more determined since the boy had ceased being Stoick's heir and the Chief knew his brother had a point. To all intents and purposes now, Hiccup was expendable. He got that know

"I know your view about him," he said heavily. Contact the Council, we will decide what we come of him. "You know, what they will do, he'll be either banished or killed. No matter what you do, your boy will always cause trouble. Look I know he the last thing you have to remember, 'Valka' but he will never become chief, just bring him piece to a lonely awful death.

"Ok, you get your wish, brother." Stoick said with no emotion

"Wait you me…" Yes brother, your right, he will never become chief. The village will never allow it and then he will live a terrible lonely life." Stoick said interrupting Spitelout

"Inform the village, he will be put in jail until the trial and then he will be killed for attempted destruction and death of his tribe." Stoick said, "Yes sir" Spitelout had done it finally, his son would now become the hair, Hiccup would die and Stoick would become so depressed, he would kill himself and to think of it, none of this could have been done, if Hiccup didn't miss up again.

 **Ok, next chapter should be up on Friday, I hope you liked it and I would love feedback, good and bad. Just don't be hurtful. Next chapter will be about Hiccup trial and of course his escape, but like always with a twist. Also yes, I'm a Hiccstrid fan, love through and though so this will be a Hiccstrid but mabey with some other ships**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know I lied. There was no trial. Only torture, mayhem and death. Well, anyway enough spoilers. Let's get on with the writing. Though I do hope that you all are enjoying the fanfic, and to kept those comments coming through. Really does help me out.**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do about HTTYD

Chapter 2

Hiccup didn't believe it. It was so stupid. Sure, it was one mistake out of many, but it was that bad that Hiccup was thrown into jail. Was it? However after hiccup overheard a few guards talk about his punishment, talking about him committing treason. Which is completely stupid, I mean I made a tiny mistake, nothing too big.

It was like that for two days, he was just left in the jail on his own island about to be executed for some stupid mistake.

And final after a week in that cell, they finally took him out. Only to be thrown into the plaza, looking at a mob of his tribe looking at hiccup like he was the plague.

However, it didn't stay that way, with the tribe from order of the chief. With the instruction given by his father (well ex-father now,) the tribe made a line and were holding weapons just looking at hiccup. And with the flip of a finger by the chief, One by one, the tribe moved forward. Weapon in hand slowly making it to hiccup. Some would just use hands to break finger, hands and feet. Some used blunt weapons to just cause more pain, but some went further and brought swords and axes to chop some of hiccup limbs off.

However, instead of feeling immense pain. He felt nothing, not a thing. Hiccup could hear his bones snap, skin split with blood gushing out, but he couldn't feel anything. It seemed the Viking didn't notice though.

When it came to Gobber, the Ingrids, Gothi and even Astrid to come up and strike Hiccup. They didn't. Hiccup could tell that Gobber, Gothi and the Ingrid family wouldn't because they knew it was wrong. Though when looking at Astrid, he could see her face. The expression she gave off. She just wanted to leave, this whole thing was just beneath her. However after awhile some of the villages, started to shout at them. Thankfully, Stoick didn't bother them about it and them off the hook.

An hour later it was done, every villager apart from the Ingrid, Gobber, Gothi, and Astrid had beaten, broken and mangled Hiccup to a pulp. Well they thought they had anyway.

Stoick walked up to his ex-son and with a voice void of any emotion, "Any last words traitor." However, there was nothing to say, Hiccup never believed he's fath- Ah I mean Stoick, as Hiccup said nothing and just glared at Stoick. "Nothing to say excellent".

Stoick took out a knife, it being razor sharp made quick work of hiccup flesh and with one flick. Hiccup was no-more.

It was done. Hiccup now lay dead. He's blood leaking onto the ground. But no one wept, no one said a word as they picked his lifeless carcass and took him to the boat. He died like a traitor. He would be buried like a traitor.

They floated adrift until they were near the borderlines of Outcast Island. They tied a piece of metal on Hiccup's foot and threw him over the ship where he sunk to the bottom. As soon as the deed was done, they left not giving any care for the deceased and not wanting to get in a fight with the outcast now.

However, they should have known. You can't kill one of Odin's favourite creation. However, instead of Odin killing all who tried to kill hiccup, he would thank them instead, next time he saw him. For Stoick, gave Odin, the gods and goddess one of their Generals with only two more to go.

** Asgard **

Chaos. Everywhere you looked in Asgard, there was chaos. The Gods were all concerned over the fact that Hiccup just died. Some even thinking he wouldn't come back, other wanting to take revenge on Berk. However, there was more in favour with keeping them alive. However, all of their worries were for nothing. When they saw that Hiccup's hand was moving and it wasn't the current. It was finally time.

** Somewhere in Outcast water's **

The body of hiccup was moving. Anyone from Berk would say it was just the current. But no, the body was moving opposite way to the current. Making the only thing possible... Hiccup was alive.

The gods themselves saw it too, and when the young hiccup stopped, finally waking up from his conscious the gods got to work in helping hiccup out. And help they did.

A bright white beam of pure light shot down from the sky, through the sea and straight through hiccup's body. It was slowly changing him, making age slower, giving him the strength of ten men and the speed off a hundred. Lastly the gift of life. However, when the light faded away, another beam come down onto hiccup, this being, pure darkness. Hence giving him the gift of death. Though that was not it. No there was something else hiccup would receive. A gift so strong, that only a direct family member can handle it. The gift over dragons. With that done, all the gods could do was wait.

A few seconds later, Hiccup eyes shot open, he was alive but different. He was sad that his own tribe would do that to him. He felt completely alone just floated around with no one, but most of all he was angry. Then other emotion come to rise, he felt powerful and strong.

Hiccup began to look around, started to realise he was deep underwater but he felt calm. Suddenly a white and black mist slowly surrounded him, and after a while, the mist had engulfed hiccup completely. However, when the mist finally subsided. Hiccup was still there just different as in looks. His normal attire had changed to un-earthly amour.

Light leather boots as black as night, reaching to just below his knee while the rest of his legs was covered by light leather and a chest plate. The mask was the scariest though, it was a simple hood but what was truly scary, was the fact you couldn't see through the hood. It was just darkness added to the colour of the armor, it was like he was death itself. However lastly was a white leather coat reaching to his boots as bright as the sun

He had leather gauntlets but hidden in both gloves were triple wrist claws that could extend or retract with a flick of a wrist. He also had a miniaturized crossbow on the left arm capable of shooting a single bolt at high speeds.

In addition to the ghostly amour Hiccup now wore, he also had two small swords on his back. One colored red, the other blue. He also had a black longsword made from ebony equipped to his side and like his old self, he carried knives but now he carried twenty razor-sharp throwing knives.

Hiccup now done with looking at his new clothes. Quickly swam to the top of the water and finding a nearby island, made way for it.

He felt weird. He remembered how cold Berk used to feel but here on a remote island, did he feel happy but he could also feel someone or something was here as well.

But the Gods in Asgard did, and they couldn't wait till when was ready to hear the truth for once.

The island looked like it had been never visited but somehow Hiccup felt strange like somewhere on this island there was something for him. He had been on the island for two days now and that strange pull was still there. Getting closer every day.

Hiccup couldn't believe how lucky he had gotten. First coming back alive after his neck being slit, feeling powerful, gotten cool armor and weapons and not only finding a Nightfury. One of the rarest and dangerous dragons known to Viking culture. He actually befriended and tamed a Nightfury.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, now I know I have already done these chapters and some have gone missing, I just thought I would make the chapter longer and try to slow the story down, so when chapter 5 comes out. You will understand the pain hiccup in. Do not worry you will not have to wait long.**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do anything about HTTYD

Chapter 3

**Three hours later Hiccup's POV**

I was down by the river, doing my morning schedule. Catching fish and resupplying my water for the day. When a dragon slowly making it's way to the river on the other side, but not just any dragon. A Nightfury. A creature I was born to fear, to hate, to kill. But I was never a Viking and never would. The village already explained that.

That strange feeling was now growing stronger throughout my entire body. The Nightfury not even taking notice of me now reached the river. A creature that all Vikings saw as a single-minded killing machine, just meters from me. Couldn't even care less about my presence. Another thing the Vikings were wrong about.

While I was busy thinking of the clueless nature of Vikings and other things they were wrong about. A Whispering Death penetrating the ground and flying straight into the air, not wasting a second firing a circular-blast of fire straight at the Nightfury. The Nightfury took noticed to the incoming attack moving out of the way. Following with its own attack. Again, the dragon did something that destroyed the Viking beliefs. A blast of fire was heading straight at me. However, before I was, burnt alive I was, scooped up by the Nightfury and taking straight to the air.

The Whispering Death following us firing blast after blast at us. However, we were too far ahead of the Whispering Death attack to do anything. I don't know why but I trusted this dragon as it trusted me to ride it. We both knew we had to end this.

We took to the sea, flying through sea stacks as if we were one. Leaning left, right, ducking and even jumping over obstacles. The way I knew how to fly with this dragon was like we were doing this for years. "God this is so fun" I screamed but a blast of fire missing us by a centimeter got me back to focus.

We did a few more turns and twist through sea stacks and then disappearing through the clouds. Finally, the Whispering Death had lost us. This was it. High in the clouds, we set our plan to motion, dropping down behind the Whispering Death and firing three-point break blast at it. A wing of the Whispering Death tore off, with it and the dragon falling straight down. When it made contact with the sea, from the height we could still hear the smash of the dragon hitting the water. It was a quick and painless death. A bright light, coming through the sky, surrounding the two.

* * *

**Hiccup/Toothless in Asgard**

The light blinded them, but after a while, they started to notice their surroundings. They weren't in the air now. They were now in a palace, the wall made of gold. Slowly moving his head up, he could tell the Nightfury had its tail around him like it was protected him.

The first person he saw was a large, bulky man with a large red beard, kinda like his dad's but he looked wiser and older. Several more adults followed the man. They all looked like what the Viking culture thought were Gods and Goddess. Hiccup couldn't believe it, had he died. Before he could say a word. A woman, which could only be, Freya spoke, "It is alright child, we will tell you everything you want to know. Firstly though. No, you are not dead."

He was given every kind of food, some he knew and some he wanted to know. His dragon friend, which Hiccup called Toothless, as it surprised Hiccup when he tried to feed him? That Nightfuries had retractable teeth. Hiccup would have never believed them if they weren't gods. He still couldn't wrap his head around it. Well his mother wasn't just a human; she was a Goddess and not just any Goddess. The Queen Goddess of all Dragons. I could guess that why Toothless saved my life.

Though I am thankful, they finally gave me closure. Telling me about why she left and how she died. Well, Stoick didn't lie about everything, she was a wonderful person, trying to save lives even at the cost of hers. Well, it was interesting to know that even the Gods had an army. An army of angles. Soldiers cloned and born to protect others and to fight for justice. However, the hardest thing was wrapping that he, had family members that he didn't know about. Oh and the fact he was an Ark Angel.; an almost indestructible force, born into both worlds.

* * *

It had been a painful six weeks of hard work and training but he was ready, ready to go back to Midgard and save his brother. He had many rumours that he would find him around Outcast Island. So with everything pact, he climbed on the back of his friend, Toothless. Quickly waving goodbye to all that was here to see him off.

Nothing could stand in his way. He would save his brother. He will find his sister. All that stands in his way and not back down will die.

* * *

 **Hi, I'm back. I know right, I was away for far too long anyway I think I am finally happy with this chapter now. From now to when Im finish with this fanfiction, I'm only going to be writing for this fanfic. So all my other ways will be on hold for now. The reason is that well work and school is just impacting too much of my time and I don't want to rush chapter and them being crap so yes it's going to be slow but at least you'll get good quality reading material. And as always keep in those comments.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok not even going to say much, just that this had to re-written and that the next chapter will be a new one. Now let's finally get this done.**

Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD, want to though.

Chapter 4

**Stoick POV**

Two weeks now, it had been two weeks since I did the most terrible thing. Why, why did I listen to Spitelout stupid idea? I killed my own son, just because he was different. Just because he couldn't track down anything, hunt, kill or even understand a simple task of stand still. He was a nuisance. Since day one, he has been annoying and a disappointment. I know I wasn't the best dad, but I tried my best Valka. You were always the best with him, Valka you knew him the best. Oh honey, please forgive the village and me for what we did. Just look after him.

**Freya POV**

It's been only two weeks since Hiccup set off to find siblings and since then we've watching him improve both physical and mental, and not only that but his also improving his swordsmanship, archery, blacksmith and hand to hand combat, he has become quite the warrior. If things were different and berk kept him then he would have been great for them but that can never happen now. I just hope Hiccup won't go too far, and loose himself.

For as barbaric as the Outcasts were, their island was peaceful, The Outcasts were all brothers in arms and wouldn't start a fight amongst themselves unless necessary.

So when night came and the parties died down, the island was quiet and surprisingly peaceful. With the only sounds being the haunting whistle of wind blowing through the dead forest that surrounded the village, and, on that particular night, the sound of the air lapping on the dragon's wings that silently approached the island. 

"Dammit, we're late!" Hiccup cursed as Toothless circles the village from above. Hiccup could see that the all the Outcast were gathered in the arena. He also noticed a few Outcast and a small backdoor army sneaking around the village to the arena. Hiccup knew that he had only had a few minutes at most to complete his mission before it was too late.

Hiccup glanced back and saw that the small army was closing in on the arena. So this is what that the pirate warned me of. Looks like treason, though is it just them. "Toothless," Hiccup leaned into his friends ear and whispered, "I'll be jumping off here, so I'm setting the tailfin to automatic. Stay nearby and keep an eye on us. You know what to do." Toothless growled in annoyance but nodded his head. Hiccup nodded and switched the tail fin to automatic mode before jumping off Toothless.

Hiccup closed his eyes and placed his faith in his instincts. He could feel the wind rushing past his face and pushing him back but he kept on falling. He counted for five seconds before opening his eyes and turning on his back to soften the blow. As soon as he landed, he quickly crawled to the front of the arena.

The arena was similar to that of Berk's, it was a brick structure that was shaped in a circle, inside was the ring with rows of seats outside a dome-shaped grid of metal bars that prevented dragons from flying away. The walls on the inside of the ring were lined with heavy wooden doors that kept all sorts of dragon species behind.

Hiccup walked carefully through a gate that was held suspended by a large chain. Upon entering, Hiccup closed his eyes and cleared his mind; he sharpened his senses and focused on his surroundings. Though his eyes were closed, his mind painted a picture of his surroundings. He could see the dragons that were trapped behind the door. A Nadder, a Nightmare, a Gronkle, a Screaming Death, and a Timberjack. In this state, Hiccup also picked up the signs of about a dozen Outcasts preparing to ambush them, he even notice that his target was in one the cells. Well that answered that question, yes the army and the entire Outcast are together.

Hiccup walked to the center of the ring, giving no indication that he knew of the ambush. "Twelve, Where the rest of them I wonder" Hiccup muttered soft enough that only he could hear. "Well they should have stayed, It's not gonna fair… for them."

Meanwhile, Hiccup noticed that Alvin had climbed up the stairs and was standing at the spectator's seating. "Ah, and who would you be!" Alvin greeted with wide arms, as if he was inviting some old friend.

"Alvin, I'm touched. You even brought a welcoming party!" Hiccup greeted conversationally as he gestured to the suspiciously placed carets around the arena.

Alvin simply laughed in reply and raised his arm up, signaling the Outcasts to jump out from their hiding places and surround the pair. Just as Hiccup picked up, exactly twelve outcasts surrounded them with their swords drawn. About eight more were at the top of the arena with muskets that were trained on Hiccup.

Hiccup took note of the muskets that the Outcasts had in their possession. Hiccup was trained to take out enemies with all kinds of weapons, so these Outcasts were not much of a problem to him. But it does signify that Alvin has been in contact with mainland Europe."Muskets? Well you've been keeping up with times. Technology is great, huh?"

"You're funny, I like you. Shame that I have to kill you."

"Kill me? Whatever for I'm just here for the sightseeing" Hiccup mocked, but deep down, he knew that Alvin was smarter than anyone gave him credit for.

Alvin had a cocky grin on his face as he answered Hiccup, "I'm not a fool. I know your lying, you're a spy aren't you."

"Fine, if you will not tell me the truth, then you will die." Alvin walked off with a laugh.

As soon as Alvin was out of sight, the Outcast warriors begin closing in on Hiccup. "Well know, what next?" Hiccup asked innocently.

Hiccup quickly drew a pistol from his belt and fired at the nearest Outcast, shocking the nearby soldiers. Taking advantage of their shock, Hiccup charged forward and slashed an Outcast with his great sword, Arondight, which seemingly materialized from nowhere. From the corner of his eyes, Hiccup noticed that the gunmen were recovering and were all aiming at him. Thinking quick, Hiccup grabbed his victim in a chokehold and used him as a meat shield. They would take a while to reload.

Once the Outcasts had emptied their muskets, Hiccup dropped the dead man and charged at a pair of Outcasts. He deflected the first strike that the Outcast on his left with his sword, which was held by his left hand. He quickly raised his right arm and uses his bracer to block the attack of the Outcast standing there. He then brought his arm down and from nowhere a small knife immerged before swinging it back up, sending it into the man's neck.

In a fluid motion Hiccup pushed the dead Outcast at his partner and spun around. Using the momentum, he sank the knife in another Outcast who was sneaking up behind him. Hiccup finished his circle by turning around at his previous opponent with a second pistol in hand. As soon as he shot the Outcast, he turned and hit another Outcast with his pistol.

Hiccup grabbed his new victim and meat shield to protect himself from the Outcasts who finally reloaded their muskets. Once they fired their guns, Hiccup realized that none of them hit his meat shield. Bad aim, tsk, tsk. He finished the man off himself by snapping his neck.

Hiccup turned his attention to the gunmen above them just in time to see them run away without their guns.

"Hey, guys! Where aren't finished! Where are you going?" Hiccup called after them, but they did not even turn around to look. "Cowards..." Hiccup mumbled under his breath.

With the problem gone, Hiccup first freed the captured dragons, and then Dagur. However, instead of a thank you kind sir for saving me, no instead Dagur punched Hiccup in the face and then tried to strangle him.

A minute later, Hiccup was able to throw Dagur off him, and then explain to a very confused Dagur what was going on.

**Dagur POV**

Two and a half hours later, I finally understood. Took me too long but in my defence. I mean me, an Angle. Me the guy that lied about killing his dad just so I could rule is an angle. However, it has to be true. I mean ya, sure, since I first met Hiccup he would go on for hours about invention that would never work and what not, but this is even too much for him to lie about. And he does actually have a night fury, everything else could be to. Anyway what to loose, I mean if it another trap I'll kill him. Like I'll kill that traitor one of these days.

It took hours, to get to this so called Asgard that Hiccup was talking about. This trip went for three days on dragon, I hate to see how long a ship but at last. Hiccup said we would be landed on Asgard in the hour.

**Hiccup POV**

As soon as we landed, the face that Dagur made just made me happy. I couldn't really understand it but maybe I was just happy I finally found my brother.

"It's beautiful isn't it"

"You can say that again, holy crap you weren't lying Hiccup… I It's actually real. Asgard. Its real. And you. Your actually me brother and you said I have a sister too."

"Yes, but unlike you, she gonna be a little harder to track down. But in the meantime, I want to show you around, tell you everything, hell maybe even duel you."

"Yes, maybe you two could do that another time. Right now, Odin would like to speak with you and he wants Dagur to see everything on his own."

"Fine, see you at another time then, Brother."

He though it was just going to be a little party from Odin, saying good job but he was far from wrong. It was something he thought he would never have to do. A place he would rather see burn then stand a foot on it, yet alone help… Berk. Though will Hiccup save them or let them all die.

 **Ok here we go, again I know this isn't a new chapter for the people that have been waited since the start. But I can tell you that the new chapter will be coming straight after this one, and then I try to upload a new chapter every two weeks. Anyway I really hope that it will be worth the wait and as always please kept those comments coming with what I can fix and what you want to see in the future for this fanfic.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, everyone to a new chapter. For anyone who's been waiting for this chapter, here you go. And yes I know its not that long. Next chapter will be longer and that battle to come should be coming soon. Let's start reading**

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I will never own HTTYD

**Main Hall**

When they arrived in the Great-Hall, the gang had split off and went to seat with their respective families, as was expected during these kind of meetings. They saw Stoick and the council in the front. Stoick looked like he hadn't slept for days. Astrid couldn't blame him though, he had to kill his own son.

"Alright, settle down." Stoick commanded. The murmurs in the Great-Hall tuned down and everyone turned towards their chief.

"I again thank all of you to come here today. And I'll go straight to the point. Stoick said.

He was about to continue when the doors to the Great-Hall flew open and one of the guards who were on lookout duty stumbled in.

"CH...CHIEF!" The guard shouted out of breath.

"What is it!?" Stoick asked seeing that something was likely very wrong. Otherwise, the guard wouldn't have entered like that.

"OU…OUTSIDE! YOU NEED TO SEE THIS!" The guard shouted before running back out.

Stoick and the rest of the village knew this was serious. They made their way outside with Stoick in the front.

Once they were outside they stopped and stared wide eyed to the sky. For out of the clouds right above the village. Three bright lights crashing through the sky and hitting the earth. The light so bright it started to blind the Vikings

"What in Thor's name are those?" Gobber asked.

"I have no idea." Stoick answered.

Then three of the things started to reduce the brightness of the light, allowing the Vikings to actually look at the light.

"It's the Gods! The end of the world!" Another shouted.

Soon the crowd was in a full-blown panic screaming and shouting things like end of the world and Ragnarök. It was chaos; children were crying and running everywhere while their parents desperately tried to find them to hold them close. The only ones who were not panicking were Stoick, the council and the teens.

Stoick looked closer to the strange things falling down from the sky and saw something incredibly strange. People. There were people in the lights, and with ever look Stoick took. He saw more and more of them of their feature and they started to look like the Thor, Loki, and Freya. And without a doubt, they were.

"The-There Gods…" Stoick said.

"What…?" Gobber asked.

"EVERYONE CALM DOWN! Just look at them harder, these Gods never would harm us!" Stoick shouted while pointing at the now disappeared light and looking at the three Gods.

Due to Stoick's, loud voice the crowd stopped screaming and looked to where he was pointing. When they saw them, they were speechless, not just because they were Gods but because the look on their faces could kill a whole village.

**Freya POV**

As soon as I landed, I couldn't stand to look at them as well as Thor and Loki. Just knowing that these were the people that killed Hiccup, just because he was different. The arrogance of these people. Well at least they knew we were not happy, so there smart but cruel.

"Well hello Berk, how you been you bunch of murderers" Loki said

The look on their faces was priceless, all of them shrinking down, head down and all thinking hard trying to remember what they murdered. It took Stoick three second to realise what they meant. "Hiccup" Stoick answered.

"Correct, Stoick your son. The boy you killed in cold blood. The boy, which in one swipe you, destroyed his future. Changing his whole life just so your village would be quieter." Loki

"Now anyway, we are not just here to yell at you, we here to give you a heads-up. In three days, there will be an attack." I said

"And yes normally, you would make it and beat the invader. However, you won't win this battle. There is three armadas coming straight for berk intended on it's destruction." Thor said

"This is a warning from Odin himself, if the army is too much for you and you find yourself in harm, pray. Just pray to one of us and we will send you help. I said

Alvin POV

The men on the decks of the ship were immediately alerted when they spotted several ship on port side. The Outcast were the last to arrive, finally they would strike. Only three days to go and they would arrive and Berk will fall.

The Outcast leader stood on the helm the ship, carefully watching the two armada in the distance, already heading towards Berk. His loyal assistant slowly came up to him. "Sir, the men are reporting an order from the Romans." He said slowly, knowing his boss had a habit of having a bad temper. "Should we get the man to listen to the order, or do you have something else."

Alvin looked at savage with the most disgust he could, striking fear into the smaller man. "Yes, they should listen to the Roman order, the three of us are the leaders and you will listen to their every word! He said before turning to the crew of the ships. "That makes all of you, if you disagree with his order. Then you can leave!" He yelled as he pointed to the sea besides the boat. "If not, continue rowing!" He said, glad when he saw the oars move in circular motion again.

"But Alvin, what if the Romans and the Berserkian betray us?" Savage said in a whisper, not wanting to demoralize their men. "We could get some assistance, get rid of them once and for all, after we destroy Berk." Savage proposed.

"If they betray us we will get rid of them, however, if that doesn't happen I'll kill you myself for talking shit." Alvin said as he oversaw his fleet. It consisted of a couple of longboats filled with men, some warships filled with catapults and ammo, some small crafts with supplies, one or two men stationed on them, pulled by larger vessels. "Once and for all, got it."

He looked around him, the fog of the evening slowly crawling across the ocean, the sun lowering ever closer towards the horizon. "Row faster!" He yelled loudly. "We must arrive to help our flanking fleet! Berk must fall."

 **Ok, like usually can you please give me feedback, it really is helpful even if its about spelling or just going too fast. Thx for all the feedback you been giving me and to all the followers that have waited this long, its finally done.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, new reader and old to a new chapter. Ok that was cheesy anyway, yes this is a new chapter. And no, it did not take 5 months to write it. Even Better. That's another joke. No not funny ok moving on to the reason why everyone clicked that button.**

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I will never own HTTYD. I'm too poor.

It had been three days since the Gods/Goddess had come down. And only few, heard the warnings. Most of the Vikings. Well really all of the Vikings except the Stoick, Gobber, Gothi, the Ingrid family and the teens. (Yes even Snotlout and the Twins.) With all the other, Viking believed that the Gods were actually happy with them, thinking that there unhappy looks was just an act. So with most of the village believing that, they believed that they had the right to open up the ale. And well to just have fun for three days straight. However, all they were doing was helping the spies in wait.

So when night become day and the Vikings were coming to their hungover. The spies started to move. They would conquer Berk and kill everyone before the main force, even come. And for the first time in ever, the island was quiet and surprisingly peaceful. That was the case, until the spies grouped to the hall.

As soon as the sun was alive and well, the spies began their attack. They were few in numbers, only six of them compared to what berk had. However with the tipsy state that the Berkians were in. The spies had the advantage. And they used it to the fullest. They struck first and hard.

An hour later, and those six spies had dwindled the mighty berk forces to at least half, being either injured or dead. The now proud decimated berk picked up their injured and recovered the dead. Thinking that this egregious attack had ended. However, over the whistle of the wind and the sound of the water lapping on the large fleet that silently approached the island. They were far from over.

The fleet consisted of nearly thirty longships filled to the brim with Vikings, twenty warships, all filled with catapults and ammo. The ships were spread out to provide adequate space for the longships to land, for the Vikings on board to disembark and the warships to fire down boulders. The ships that form the fleet were made of some of the toughest wood in the entire archipelago. It would be able to withstand heavy fire from arrows, musket fire, and, to some degree, dragon fire. Their masts were tall and carried sails that were larger than the boats that held them up. The same was of the Romans and the Berserkian. They were united as one, they were ready and they will destroy berk.

The fleet noiselessly closed in on the island, so far, their secrecy had paid off as they have not yet been spotted, but the Vikings and the legion both knew that eventually, they would be seen. And it was so, that as they approached the stretch of beach as a couple of Berkians caught sight of them. It was then that they discovered that the Berkians had already been attacked, carry dead bodies of both their fellow villager and one of the six spies they sent in. Even though they had been probably tried from the attack and from moving bodies, they still attacked. However, without time to prepare the legion started to bombard the tower with arrows and cannons before they landed.

The three largest of the longships, the flagships, were the first to land with the first three was Alvin, the treacherous, Brad the Mighty and Senior Centurion Troy. The largest of the men, being Alvin leapt off the ship with a loud war cry, and he charged into the woods that surrounded the Berks village.

It didn't take long for an entire army to form up behind the three leaders, all, brothers-in-arms, charging through the sand and into the nest.

Stoick was a fearless leader and one of the best that Berk has seen in a long time. He was charismatic and brotherly to his own brethren, but fierce and stoic to any enemy. He is also smarter than most Vikings, which stems from the fact that he learns from his experiences and the experience of others. He considers all of his losses and mistakes lessons from which he learns from, and there are very few things that he regrets. Alvin knew he was still alive; he would be the last to fall. And that was the way that he enjoyed. A long, bloody battle. Full of death.

**Berks POV**

Up ahead, Stoick saw an army of Outcasts has formed an offensive line, pushing us further into our own village. Right now, we were the losing side. Stoick knew that the location of their battle would not affect the overall plan of attack however; the Outcasts/Romans had been planning this for a while. They were ready for this, we weren't. With half our ranks out of combat. All Berk could really do was retreat into the Main hall, as they did not have enough time to form any useful defensive strategy, but he had hoped that they would have been able to fight further out of the village. But Stoick didn't have time to regret his lack of notice, so he stored the lesson and charged at an Outcasts, trying to kill his old time friend Gobber, with another war cry.

Stoick swung his hammer and sent an Outcast flying away while his brother, Spitelout, took out another Outcast who tried to ambush a busy Stoick. Stoick gave his brother a nod of gratitude before he sent another Outcast flying out of sight. The duo were deep in the enemy lines while the rest of berk were still retreated to the main hall.

"Gobber! Thought you missed the party!" Spitelout laughed as he slashed an Outcast in the chest.

"Nah, was just caught up back there." Gobber answered back as he reached the two brothers.

Stoick shook his head and smashed another Outcast before answering, "They caught us by surprise, only reason their winning. Couldn't even fight us fair, had to wait for us to be drank."

"Who cares now, were just got to kill as many as possible and retreat to the main hall. That is it." Stoick shouted in frustration as he took out his anger on an unfortunate Outcast.

**Alvin POV**

"Well look at that, the cockroaches are hiding. Let's flush them out."

With a move of my hand, three man stated to charge at the hall, it would be taken along with berk. However, before the man could even make it, the doors opened and the man were charged at themselves.

**Astrid POV**

Astrid and her fellow Vikings charged forward to meet the attacking Outcasts. Though they were outnumbered, they managed to hold them off for several minutes but soon it became obvious that they were losing ground. She lost sight of her friends in the fray, once she heard Snotlout shout with surprise but couldn't turn to see what had happened. A heartbeat later she heard the sound of a shattering shield and crunching armour from her left.

But a moment later everything seemed to freeze when an ear-splitting shriek filled the air. The heart-stopping sound filled the air, growing louder and louder with each second. It drew every single Viking's attention before a bright flash of purple and an explosion came from the direction of the docks followed by the sound of dying men. That sound belonged to one thing and one thing only. The Night Fury, it was back after all these years. I can't believe it, Stoick prayed, he prayed for their help. And they send something that will kill us all. It looks like we're on our own. She couldn't be any more wrong.

She didn't have a moment more to think about it as three Outcasts rushed towards her and attacked with axes and swords. She managed to fend them off for a moment but was constantly on the defensive as she backed away from them. With a war-cry, she blocked another sword swing and attacked, swinging her axe in wild arcs to drive them back and gain some breathing room. It worked for a few seconds before they once again pressed the attack, this time working in tandem to overwhelm her defences.

Astrid screamed as one of their axes struck her forearm, cutting through the muscle there and shattering the bone beneath. She dropped her axe and fell to the ground. Without thinking, she crawled backwards up the stairs as she spat curses at them through clenched teeth.

Her heart nearly stopped when she felt her back press against the cold wood of the doors to the Great Hall. She was trapped, and the three men were walking towards her slowly, leering at her and speaking about terrible things they were going to do to her. With her uninjured hand she drew the knife she kept hidden in her boot and held it up. But it was a pathetic weapon in the face of their axes and swords. She was practically defenceless and unable to escape.

She felt tears stinging her eyes as cold terror filled her heart at the prospect of being raped as the Night Fury continued to bombard the enemy ships. But just as the three were about to reach her a two shadowy figure fell from the sky and landed in front of her, directly on top of the middle invader.

 **Ok, like usually can you please give me feedback, it really is helpful even if its about spelling or just going too fast. And yes finally, after so long, berk is going to meet their Hiccup.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, he it is a new chapter. Took around about a month sorry about the late uploads, not gonna lie to you guys. I've just been tired with work, school, youtube, fanfic and my own personal life, its quite exhausting. Anyway here's the latest chapter. Hope you all enjoy the read and I hope it was worth the wait.**

 **CajunBear73** **\- We can only wait and find out**

 **Eris- Didn't mean to finish it on a cliffhanger, but at least I'm not abandoning my fanfic like nearly everyone does.**

Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD, I mean if I did why I would be here

Chapter 7:

The two brothers had just landed in the forest. Berk village, the same village that executed him for being different, now he has to stop them for being executed themselves. The closer they got, the louder the sounds of clashing swords, shouting men and women, and explosions got. Before the two exited out of the forest and help join the fray, they quickly checked both their weapons and armour before running out of the forest and into the village. The dragons were ready, eager for the battle to come, as they excitedly spread their wings in preparation for take-off. The two brothers donned their hood, pulled their mask up over their faces as they ran, into the village while the dragons took off.

With a snort and a roar, Toothless and Bolt shot straight up into the air like, an arrow fired from a bow, quickly rising above the trees before levelling out a few hundred feet above the ground. From there, they circled the island until they were right above the village. What they saw caused both of them to go wide-eyed and even start to fear for their riders lives. There seemed to be three armies attacking this village. Toothless look at Bolt and with a silent nod they both started too descended, helping their riders and showing the archipelago that the two most feared dragons were back.

**Back in the village**

"Outcasts, Berserkian, even the Romans!?" asked Hiccup with disbelief. "What in the name of Oblivion are they all doing here?" Watching as the three armies slowly broke through barrier after barrier, each time engaging more and more Berkians. When they finally broke through the last one, they poured into the village square where every road was blocked off. More Berkians joined the fray as they emerged from houses and shops to battle the invaders. Hiccup spotted several familiar faces among the fighting. His father was engaged with three Outcasts at once, his size and strength clearly unchanged from ten years previous as he wielded his stone hammer. Gobber and Spitelout were by his side, handling their own fair share of Outcasts, both axe and prosthetic were covered in blood and gore.

The Berkians were struggling, they wouldn't be able to hold them back for too much longer. That's when Hiccup spotted it, a small contingent of the army managed to slip through and head for the Great Hall where Hiccup knew children, the elderly, the sick, and other non-combatants would be taking shelter. Without even talking, Hiccup went off to the hall while Dagur would help the retreating Berkians forces.

Outside the Great Hall he spotted five very familiar people, most of them dredging up memories of anger and loneliness. Fishlegs was easy to spot in the darkness and firelight. If he had been large as a boy, he was utterly immense as a man, his stone hammer ready for use in his hand. Snotlout hadn't changed much physically, he was still short and stout, but he now wore a thick black fur on his shoulders, similar to the Chief's Fur that Stoic wore. Hiccup felt his hackles rise in anger at the sight. That why, they killed me. Spitelout's little son. The perfect Viking. He was next in line for the throne since Hiccup's execution and Spitelout knew it. He carried a spiked hammer in preparation for battle.

The twins were still thin and lanky, but they had grown in height and appearances since he had left, growing into their respective genders. The most noticeable feature was that Tuffnut now wore his hair in a set of thick dreadlocks. They both carried double edge spears.

And at the top of the stairs, standing with her axe in hand was Astrid. She had changed the most out of any of his old group of "friends." Her blue shirt was replaced with a red one, and her hair was now braided down the side but was still held back with a leather headband. Her skirt looked the same, with columns of spikes and skulls lining her belt. She had dark leggings on underneath and thick furry boots. She also had fur bracers on her arms and a large fur hood hanging from her shoulders. She and the others stood ready to defend the Great Hall from the enemy. All while fireballs still rained down over the village from the catapults on the ships.

When the straggles reached the Great Hall, the five Vikings rushed forward to meet them, and held their own for several moments. But it quickly became obvious that the superior numbers of the army were going to overwhelm the five young Vikings sooner rather than later.

Hiccup came to a decision then and there. The warriors be damned, if the straggles broke into the Great Hall they murder and rape everyone they found there. That was not going to happen on his watch. Looking up he could already see the dragons start their own attack. "At least I won't have to worry about the ships, those dragons. They could never wait." 

While Toothless and Bolt prepared to eliminate the artillery, Hiccup drew out his throwing knives. While examine the battlefield, he zeroed in on a burly Outcast that was battling against the Twins. The larger invader was quickly pushing the smaller twins back, his war-axes being able to deliver far more punishing blows than their spears and nets. Drawing back his hand, he aimed, and released. A split second later, the knife flew between the two twins and buried itself up to the fletching in the man's chest, tearing through his leather armour as if it wasn't even there. The Twins seemed shocked but quickly moved on to other attackers.

Preparing another knife, Hiccup targeted a spear wielding Roman-attacking Snotlout. He was tempted to leave the arrogant Viking to his own survival but it was obvious he was going to lose and that and he really didn't feel like getting yelled at by Freya. So, he again aimed, and fired. Once again, Hiccup's accuracy was spot on, allowing the whizzing knife to directly hit the Roman's temple, splitting his helmet like parchment and shattering his skull. The unexpected intervention caused Snotlout to scream from surprise then faint.

Without even looking to see if his last shot had hit, Hiccup twirled a knife in his hand, quickly looking at the remanding men and threw it. The throw had killed the man trying to kill the "best warrior ever" quick and painless, landing through the thick amour he once wore, and into his heart. After knowing that Snotlout wouldn't die, Hiccup moved onto another solder, a Berserker with full plate armour wielding a sword and shield. The ugly brute was trying his hardest to land a blow on Fishlegs, the bulky Berkian struggling to avoid the lightning quick slashes and stabs of the smaller and faster weapon. Aiming, Hiccup released a half breath and flicked his hand, sending the throwing knife straight through the Berserker's raised shield and into his chest, killing him instantly.

In less than a minute, Hiccup had changed the course of the battle, and not a moment too soon as a moment later two piercing shrieks filled the air and drew every ounce of attention on the battlefield. A flash of purple-blue fire/thunder appeared from the docks accompanied by a massive explosion and the sounds of dying men. After a few seconds the battle resumed.

Hiccup glanced down as a war cry split the air and spotted Astrid fending off three attackers directly below him on the stairs in front of the Great Hall doors. At first it looked like she might hold them off, but even the best warriors can succumb to superior numbers and as two Vikings and one Roman attacked, she was struck on the forearm by an axe, which caused her to drop her own weapon. She fell down and quickly crawled backwards up the stairs, cursing them as she did until she found herself pressed against the doors of the Great Hall.

Hiccup's trained ears picked up the sound of the men talking about what they were going to do to her and he ground his teeth in anger. "She might be a bitch, but this she doesn't deserve!" he hissed as he sheathed the remaining knives and drew his short sword.

Waiting until the three attackers were directly below him, he pounced, leaping straight down to drive the blade into the neck of the middle-most attacker. Faster than the other two could react; he ripped it from the man's flesh and performed a wide sweeping arc that cut the man in two while cutting the right-side attacker's arm, where Hiccup used the split second of shock to bring his blade to the man neck. 

The remaining attacker managed to focus on the battle raising his axe to his belief, kill this warrior, but Hiccup proved too fast as he brought his blade up and drove it into the invaders stomach. The man looked down at the intruding weapon with a look of surprise, then at Hiccup before he finally went limp and crumpled to the ground. Flicking his blade clean of blood, Hiccup turned and looked into the terrified eyes of the girl he had once loved.

****

Astrid and her fellow Vikings charged forward to meet the attacking Outcasts. Though they were outnumbered, they managed to hold them off for several minutes but soon it became obvious that they were losing ground. But a moment later everything seemed to freeze when two ear-splitting shrieks filled the air. The heart-stopping sound filled the air, growing louder and louder with each second. It drew every single Viking's attention before a bright flash of purple and an explosion came from the direction of the docks followed by the sound of dying men. That sound belonged to one thing and one thing only. The Night Fury, it was back after all these years. However, it wasn't the only dragon there. The Fury seemed to have brought a friend, because seconds later another attack was seen with the same purple colour though this was different instead of an explosion. It was lighting.

She didn't have a moment more to think about it as two Vikings and what seemed a Roman rushed towards her and attacked with axes and swords. She managed to fend them off for a moment but was constantly on the defensive as she backed away from them. With a war-cry, she blocked another sword swing and attacked, swinging her axe in wild arcs to drive them back and gain some breathing room. It worked for a few seconds before they once again pressed the attack, this time working in tandem to overwhelm her defences.

Astrid screamed as one of their axes struck her forearm, cutting through the muscle there and shattering the bone beneath. She dropped her axe and fell to the ground. Without thinking, she crawled backwards up the stairs as she spat curses at them through clenched teeth.

Her heart nearly stopped when she felt her back press against the cold wood of the doors to the Great Hall. She was trapped, and the three men were walking towards her slowly, leering at her and speaking about terrible things they were going to do to her. With her uninjured hand, she drew the knife she kept hidden in her breast bindings and held it up. However, it was a pathetic weapon in the face of their axes and swords. She was practically defenceless. Unable to escape.

She felt tears stinging her eyes as cold terror filled her heart at the prospect of being raped as the two deadliest dragons in the archipelago continued to bombard the enemy ships. But just as the three were about to reach her a shadowy figure fell from the sky and landed in front of her, directly on top of the middle invader.

The stranger was garbed in a dragon-like black-ribbed-plate armour with a hood over his head. A bunch of knives was stored in his spiked belt. He had clawed gauntlets covering his hands and a black dragon with a red tail fins, was emblazoned on both of his shoulders. His weapon, what looked like a curved demonic sword, was buried deep in the neck of the attacker he had landed on.

Faster than she had ever seen anybody move, he withdrew his blade from the corpse beneath his feet. Swinging the weapon at the man to his right, ripping through his arm, and before the man could gather himself from the attack; the stranger had sank the blade into his neck.

The third and final attacker managed to raise his axe over his head, but once again, her mysterious saviour moved faster than she thought possible and impaled the man through the gut with a sickening squelching sound. After a few moments, the man collapsed to the ground in a crumpled heap.

Yanking his blade from the corpse, the man flicked it clean of blood and turned to look at her. She gasped as he realized that he was wearing a dragon like-black mask. She couldn't see anything of his eyes except the black eyeholes of the mask.

Astrid was about to ask him who he was but before she could he sheathed his sword to his waist and with swift movements walked towards her, completely ignoring the knife she held in her uninjured hand, and promptly scooped her up into his arms before he kicked open the doors of the Great Hall. She found her voice finally and shouted with surprise as he carried her to one of the tables near the door and placed her on top of it.

"Hold still." He said with a smooth tenor, the hint of a growl working in the background. She was about to protest his actions when he took hold of her broken and bloody arm in both of his hands. She hissed with pain as he moved it, and his hold became fractionally gentler then nothing, she no longer felt the pain of her hand.

W Wh What, What just happened.!? Astrid was awed as he gently pressed his hand to her wound and she felt the bone snap into place painlessly. He released her hands and she tenderly flexed the muscle to feel no pain whatsoever. The only sign that could you could tell, her hand had been slashed was from the dried blood.

She was about to ask him again what he did, indeed do, when a raging Berserk warrior burst through the now open doors of the Great Hall. Faster than she could blink the masked man spun and thrust his hand out, where a knife launched itself into the man's chest. The knife had killed the man instantly and the black armoured man silently retrieved the knife, storing it and turned and stalked towards the doors, drawing his sword as he went.

Astrid quickly rose and followed him out the doors, only to see the bodies of dead Outcast, Berkians and Romans littering the ground from the door to the village. She spotted her axe lying where she had dropped it and immediately grabbed it before taking off down the stairs towards the village, shutting the doors of the Great Hall once again behind her.

More and more bodies, a vast majority of them from the Outcast side lined the path, most of them with very deep wounds, most likely from the mysterious man's strange weapon. It didn't seem to matter whether or not they wore armour or carried a shield; the sword had cleaved through them like a hot knife through butter. She also noticed that two dragons were no longing attacking the docks and assumed that they had either left or were waiting somewhere in the darkness, but it didn't seem to be targeting her village, so she tried not to think about it.

The sounds of battle increased the closer she got to the center of the village until finally she arrived at the town square. What shocked her however was that most of her fellow villagers were standing back, closer to the outskirts of the battleground, and they were watching something in the center with wide eyes and open mouths. Forcing her way to the front of the crowd she spotted Stoic and Gobber standing nearby and made her way over to them before finally looking to see what had everyone's attention.

It was the black armoured man, wielding his wicked sword and someone else. His attire looked the same, and he had a similar looking weapon. Maybe they were friends. Though looking at the scene further, you could see them both duelling what must have been the remainder of the Outcasts in the square, nearly thirty of the dirty, mangy Vikings. Among them was Alvin the Treacherous, the leader of the Outcast tribe and a nuisance to her people since long before she was born standing next to two other man. Probably the leaders of the Berserks and Romans.

It should have been a very one sided fight with the Vikings/Roman superior numbers making short work of the two armoured men, but they never seemed to struggle or hesitate as they slaughtered warrior after warrior. They both moved like whirlwinds, swinging their blade with a speed, precision, and strength she didn't know was humanly possible.

However, the sheer numbers started to be too much for even both of the strangers, and with the two spread out, unable to help each other. The Berkians with their honour could only watch as their only hope of probably winning this fight started to dwindle. After taking many live of all three armies, one of them were contained. While her saviour was not so lucky, he wouldn't back down so he was gutted like an animal, to bleed out on the ground. They finally finished him off with a quick motion of an axe, his head rolling of his neck and onto the ground, his body soon follow it.

**Alvin POV**

Now that was a challenge, who knew that berk got foreigners that would risk their lives, to save worms. I don't know if you're stupid or an idiot. Well your friend's dead might as well take a trophy out of it. As I walked over to collect my trophy, I could hear the growl coming from the masked man. "Hmm, what's with all the negativity, I just want to talk, now what a nice mask, don't mind if I do." When taking it off, the first thing that come to me was an assassin from a far way land, not Stoick's little impressment that he killed. "W Wait hang on… Wait on a second, Oh Stoick, you killed your boy right?"

"What is it too you, it was a long time ago" I could hear the hate and the pain from his mouth not only for the army and me but also for himself and his own tribe. Let's add fuel to the fire then. "Oh this is better than anything I could think off."

"What... Hm Alvin, what worse than you raiding my Village and killing my tribe."

"Well, just your expression and you breaking down again. I mean I get to kill you from the inside. Oh this is beautiful."

"Wh" Before Stoick could say anything else, I had turned the head around, the reaction, just what I wanted. "Look at that Stoick, it's your boy. I don't know how but he lived. Just to do all over again. Oh god this is beautiful." The look of the tribe, all in shock, the person they believed to have killed, was alive, well not now anymore.

"Well I'm not that evil, you can come and get the body if you want… actually what am I talking about ya I'm." And with that, the now known body of Hiccup was picked up by Alvin and thrown off one of the many cliffs, with his head shortly following.

However, if Alvin and the rest weren't too busy mocking the Berk tribe, they would have notice that a splash was never heard. That a cloud had started to form, that day had changed to night in seconds and that the rain and lightning were soon to come. I should know when you hurt a friend expect to be hurt back, though when you hurt a brother…

 **Ok, that the next chapter. Now please give me your honest reviews about this chapter. Plz don't lie unless it too much flame, now I know another cliffhanger but it's the best way to keep you people hanging for more.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, sorry for the long wait. I've had this done for a long time, just had to add the fight scene in and with work and school…Well you all know that excuse anyway happy reading.**

Disclaimer: I do not own DreamWorks Animation, nor their films

Chapter 8:

**Alvin POV**

One moment we were celebrating in the defeat of berks on hope and then. Darkness, complete darkness…

Wait two warrior's cladded in mystery, superhuman powers. Why, didn't I see this earlier? Two stranger turn up to berk right when where attacking. Sure, you could say it was just luck. That the gods were looking down at Berk. However that when one thing come together, and I was a fool. I had researched about them, their strengths, their weakness, everything that made them special, made them different. I know what they did and what they can do. The destruction and chaos they could bring.

The man we captured after we killed Hiccup, no not a man. An archangel. A being so powerful, they could overthrow the gods if they wanted. We are so dead. However, if we play our cards right and escape now, we might make it. Though I realized the plan of mine would never work after his little speech, some of us were going to die.

**Arc Angel**

"Did you really think I would just let you kill my brother and get away with it, you humans are all the same? You take what you want and never care about the after effects. And you're all going to learn." He could see multiply Berserks and Romans laughing at his threat, reading for a charge. They really must think me to be a human, well maybe not all of them, Alvin seemed to know. He was always too smart for his own good. After my little on look of the battle, the enemy forces were reading to strike. So was I and, and they would never stand a chance.

As soon as they started to run towards me, I allowed my shadows, the darkness in my soul, to surround me, and in an instant, I was gone, gone from their view and ready to bring heaven wraith done on them.

**Stoick POV**

W-wWha-t. What. Dagur. Of all the people, Dagur is an angle. I have no idea what you were thinking Odin, but ok. However, with the help of Dagur, the three conjoined army were dwindling and fast too, with our help they be gone in the next hour. I could see the teens, even adults looking at him in awestruck, though I can't really blame them. I mean he singly handily took on three armies. However, after this battle, I really need to ask him if that rea-, if that really was my boy. And if it was, t-This time will bury him properly. He's earned it. I should talk to him too about his change in attitude, I mean from "Die, Die, haha, eheeh, Die, to honour and fighting for one another. Then he has to speak and ruin everything bit of respect I had for him.

I couldn't believe it, I don't think anyone did. One minute he's fighting to the death. On one of his mad lunatic killing spree, everything in front of his weapons were ripped to pieces. The next, he's turning around, squatted down, just doing nothing, and then…Wait for it, "Ask hiccup to kill the rest." How dare he. After all that he said, defend him like a brother and then to insult the dead…

I would have continued, continued a my bellowing at him, at the man that would dare insult my dead son. But something caught my eye. Well caught everyone's eye except Dagur's. So many question rushed through my head. Was it another enemy, a comrade of his, or mabe-. No that was impossible, he was dead. It would have been a miracle if the fallen angel really was Hiccup, but even if it was,.. he's dead now.

It had to be a comrade of his, or maybe a God/Goddess, I mean the midnight black sky was showing glimmers of the sun, the light would just shimmer through the darkness, before returning to the stillness of the never ender void. Though I could see something, something move in between the darkness and the light, like a cloud of mist with a mind of its own. Sure, it could have been my imagination. Just my age finally catching up to me. However, if the high gasp and the look on their faces, from the teens were anything to go off, it wasn't my imagination. Something was out there, just what was is it?

Our question was answered through, a shadow… No a mist. A mist of both darkness and light. After minutes of waiting, the mist was shaping into something. The battle forgotten, right now the fellow Vikings and Romans remaining were only focussing their attention to the new visitor. And his arrival was anything but spectacular. The mist had finally set itself on the ground and started to move around like it was shaping into something. I could see the layer of layers wrapping around forming and shaping the mist into a body. A body I though I would never see again and I was proven wrong today just to see him die again. And again. Hiccup, my baby boy. Was this Loki sick twisted joke. To make me live my nightmares while I'm awake too. That idea was silenced though the minute he spoke.

"What man can't finish them off on your own? Need your little brother to help you out." That voice. That annoying sarcastic voice. That was him. That was his boy. Hiccup is alive again, somehow.

 **Well, you all knew he be back. So couldn't really hide it. Don't really have anything to say. Except I hope you enjoy, if you didn't well I wouldn't mind some helpful tips to improve from. Also if anyway could, tips on writing fighting scenes if no one minds that would be helpful, having trouble writing them on my own ideas.**

 **And well chow.**


End file.
